Sasodei: Under The Burning Sun
by Blood Drenched Scorpion
Summary: Sasodei song fic based on 30 Seconds To Mars: Oblivion. Here, Sasori explains to Deidara the reasons why he has defected from Suna and the reasons he remains in Akatsuki. Rated T just to be safe,


My first song fic. 30 Seconds To Mars: Oblivion

* * *

Sasori is busily upgrading one of his puppets, which he kept them in a scroll where nobody knows. Right know his subordinate, or more appropriately _uke,_ is fascinatingly watching his master working on his deadly art. Today, one question is buzzing in the blonde's adolescent mind.

"Danna?..."

"Hmm?.."

"Why…did you became an Akatsuki, un?..."

* * *

_**The enemy arrives**_

_**Escape into the night**_

_**Everybody run now**_

_**Everybody run know**_

_**Break into another time**_

_

* * *

_

"…Just for a few, life-important reasons…but mostly just to keep my sanity intact from the enemies…you see…Konoha took everything away from me, my parents, friends, cousins… I've escaped during that one night just to break against those chainless boundaries."

* * *

_**This enemy of mine**_

_**Divinity defines**_

_**Everybody run now**_

_**Everybody run now**_

_**Everybody run now**_

_**Everybody run…**_

* * *

"The man called himself the 'Konoha's White Fang'. He…took everything away from me…everything…yet that, monster, was called as the hero… the savior of Konoha… how could a MURDERER became a HERO?! You know what's worse? …I can't do anything to avenge their deaths… that monster killed himself before he could be atoned for his _black sins_… Its just not fair…"

* * *

_**Under the burning sun**_

_**I take a look around**_

_**Imagine if this all came down**_

_**I'm waiting for the day to come**_

_

* * *

_

"For years I've been perfecting my skills of art just to kill the killer, but how could I know that all those efforts of endless, sweaty training under the sun could be so…fruitless… Every time I look around I kept seeing how the world ACTUALLY works. Life is unforgiving, and I had already imagined how all of this blissful sanctuary of mine came crashing down when my own grandmother told me the truth… Heh, actually I've known that my parents were dead way before she told me, but that doesn't mean that I could not the loneliness which took place in me… So I've waited, until the moment is right, I would leave Suna, carrying any legendary or valuable remnants with me, at the same time transforming myself into something…something MORE than human… just to escape that loneliness."

* * *

_**Come with us to the right**_

_**Join in the fight**_

_**Everybody run now**_

_**Everybody run now**_

_**Break into another time**_

_**Unity divides**_

_

* * *

_

"During my travel I met a figure wearing the Akatsuki cloak. He was the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. From there he explained to me about Akatsuki, its purpose, it's benefits to me, and why I should join them. I was intrigued by his ambition, just thinking about my growing art collection excites me…but it also dawns to me…that what I had been doing throughout my 20 years in Akatsuki…was the same thing that my childhood villains and monsters did. The truth of my reality drowns me…suffocates me to the core, yet I kept fighting, killing, making art…why? It's simple really; I've been tainted by my childhood evil, why should I stop?"

* * *

_**Under the burning sun**_

_**I take a look around**_

_**Imagine if this all came down**_

_**I'm waiting for the day to come**_

* * *

"Yet… when I was once again under the burning sun of Suna, I watched as how the genins of my former shinobi academy worked hard to protect their loved ones…instead of aiming to kill those important to others… So I decided that one day… I'll end my life with a hidden cause…something which only those closest to me will understand. I know that no one in this world can defeat me in my puppetry skills, but I do know someone that can almost match my skills…and she… is my grandmother… she will understand my acts of atonement alone. Do you understand brat? I've been in Akatsuki just to wait for the Angel of Death to claim me… while searching for a way to cleanse myself of years of _artful sins_…"

* * *

_**Under the burning sun**_

_**I take a look around**_

_**Imagine if this all came down**_

_**I'm waiting for the day to come**_

* * *

"Bu-… but Danna!! You said you would be eternal, un!! You can't just leave m-"

"Insolent brat… I told you that my ART will be eternal, my body IS art. What I'm about to do in the near future is of my own noble cause. You've had your answer. It better satisfy you or else."

"…Danna, un…would you really leave me alone?..."

"…"

"Well…, now I really respect you to a whole new level Danna, I never had a noble cause like that…"

"…You're fleeting brat…you'll meet me in the end…one way or another."

"..M'kay…I love you Danna…goodnight, un…"

"…Goodnight brat… love you too…"

"…It won't be long Danna, I'll meet you there quickly kay? But for that moment just be patient for me kay?"

"*Smirk*…Hmm, just for you brat, just for you… I'll wait."


End file.
